


《雪域》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 但只有你，能成为我的致命弱点。





	《雪域》chapter（2）

Fury不太喜欢Loki，作为这帮尤其难管理的雇佣兵们的头子，他若非出于人道主义，甚至恨不得让所有人都签下终生不婚配的条约。

但Thor却把一个身上充满了他的味道的omega带回了营地，还打算让Loki常驻下去。

“你只需要继续给我应得的佣金就好，fury。”Thor对fury的警告不以为然，他唯一担心的就是对一切都十分好奇的Loki，在把玩枪支时会遭遇走火，“你知道我要是单干，绝对比你开的价要高出三成，而且每年绝对不止只有两个月的假期。”

“组织的意义就在于让你不必像一只鼹鼠一样四处躲藏，”fury黑色的眼罩下疤痕狰狞，Thor救过他一命，否则这颗子弹夺去的就不只是他的左眼了，“情感使人懦弱，家人就是你的弱点，Thor。”

“我不是为了杀戮而生，只不过我擅长这个，而你也尊重我的底线。”Thor站了起来，alpha不怒自威的气场另人喘不过气，而fury却恍若未觉地瞪视着他，“如果我不再适合这一行，我就退出。”

“然后你还能干什么，去度假村靶场教射击吗？”fury的语调很冷静，Thor在十八岁那年就开始跟随他，他不愿看着这个alpha就此不思上进，“Thor，你手上只要沾染了人命，就只能一条道走到黑。”

“那些被你囚困于无间地狱的恶鬼，他们的后代会永远盯着你，在你松懈的那一刻痛下杀手，让你和你在乎的所有人都痛苦百倍。”

“如果真到了那一天，”Thor无畏地笑了，他在走出fury的帐营之前撂下最后一句话，“那我也已经快活了很多年！”

可Loki呢。Thor能让自己没心没肺骗了所有人，却骗不了自己。

Omega很快适应了陌生的环境，他意识到这群人和自己一样，用猎物换取金钱，再用金钱填饱自己的肚子，只不过他们猎杀的是同类。“这次赌什么？”Loki慢条斯理地将绑带缠在了自己的手上，雇佣兵之间常有切磋，Thor让他绑上护具却是因为以防Loki重伤别人，Omega扬了扬下巴，看着对方口袋中的雪茄，“就这个吧。”

Thor循着起哄吵闹声找过去时，Loki正从平地之上高高跃起，腰背弓成了一个矫健而酣畅的弧度，将胳膊肘狠狠地砸在了alpha雇佣兵的头顶。绰号“铁塔”的雇佣兵身高几近两米，像一座小山一般轰然倒下痛呼，Omega轻轻巧巧地落地，弯腰抽走了他口袋里的雪茄。

“odinson，你的Omega简直就是一颗行走的核弹！”Thor走过去把铁塔扶了起来，鼻青脸肿的铁塔也不恼火，哈哈笑着冲Loki竖起了大拇指，“我可真怀疑你们俩在床上时，谁才是被日的那个，哈哈哈.....嘶！”

“我从不对Omega使用蛮力，尤其是在床上。”Thor捏了捏铁塔淤青严重的胳膊，雇佣兵痛地五官都皱成了一团，夸张地吼叫了起来，“我不会告诉你Loki是怎么让我神魂颠倒的，这和你无关。”

“你们在说什么？”Loki依旧不怎么接近火焰，但他学会了用打火机，这种可以简单操控火焰的小东西让雪貂十分喜爱，“那个大家伙身上有股臭味。”“营地简陋，你以为谁都可以像你一样用雪来洗澡？”Thor拿过了Loki手里的烟，Omega吐着烟圈含住了alpha的嘴巴，如果他现在有耳朵，应该会紧紧地贴着头皮，“我什么时候能不被关在这里？”

“下周有任务，你可以跟着我去。”Thor拧灭了烟头，捏了捏Loki的屁股，Omega就心领神会地变出尾巴，毛茸茸地耷拉在了alpha的手里，“等这次任务做完我有一次长假，带你去纽约玩，嗯？”

“随便。”Loki心不在焉地嘟囔了一声，湿漉漉地舔吻着Thor的嘴唇和脖颈，“我讨厌那个带眼罩的光头。”“你说Fury？他是个不错的组织者。”Thor挥手打落了帐帘，抱着Loki的腰躺了下去，“你发情期还没结束？都三周了......”

“如果我没有怀孕的话，”Omega长长的尾巴伸进了alpha的衣摆，柔软的茸毛磨蹭着结实的腹肌，Thor的喘息霎时重了几分，“发情期最长有四个月。”

这一次的行动地点在临近山脚的一栋私人别墅里，目标是一个56岁的阿拉伯裔男人，以走私军火为生。Thor反复叮嘱Loki一定要在自己的视线范围之内，而答应得好好的Omega一转眼就不见了踪影，“Loki？”却始终无人回应。

“继续行动。”这一次的行动组长是Thor，他压抑着狂跳的心脏下达了指令，而托着狙击枪的手却止不住地颤抖。

雇佣兵们很快扫荡了整个别墅的武装力量，铁塔中了一枪，而Thor的小腿被本已经倒下的保镖刺了一刀。“行动目标在30年前是陆战队上尉，擅长近战。”Thor捏着对讲机，Loki仍旧没有出现，“不要放松警惕。”

alpha左手握拳示意队员放慢脚步，弯下腰潜行至别墅顶层的卧室。紧闭的大门是防弹的，他们在撞开它的一瞬间丢进了闪光弹，而在一片刺眼的白光中，有人突然怒吼了一句：“Thor！”

alpha的大脑中轰然一声，不顾闪光弹的威力便从掩体后冲了进去，Loki正好也在往外跑，两个人迎面撞上了，雇佣兵反应极快地将他带出了房间。“怎么回事？！”同队的其他雇佣兵喊了一句，有人在亮光和巨响散去后进去查看了已经倒在地上的军火商，发现人虽然还活着，但全身的骨骼关节都已经被殴打至粉碎，咯咯地抽搐呕血，场面格外惨烈血腥。

“谁让你一个人乱跑的？！”Thor的眼睛被刺得通红流泪，抓着Loki的手臂怒吼，而Loki的情况更眼中，紧闭着红肿的眼睛耳鸣阵阵，根本听不清他的话，“......铁塔，把人扛上直升机，我马上过来。”

alpha撑开Omega紧闭的眼皮检查了一下，Loki始终一眼不发，拍开了Thor的手便借着灵敏的听觉，毫无障碍地绕过了一地的废墟跟上了其他人的步伐。

Fury显然知道了这个行动中的小插曲，在他们汇报任务的过程中一直阴沉着脸色。好在出价的买家并不在意军火商的死活，Loki脱离计划的单独行动并未造成严重后果。

“过来，这里药物不多，发炎了很难处理。”Thor面色阴沉时显得格外可怕，而Loki只是用布满血丝的眼睛淡淡看了他一眼，“你以为你做对了？”“你们没必要杀那么多人，”Loki说，伤口沾上消毒水时的痛觉让他皱紧了眉，“我的能力的确比你那些咋咋呼呼的同事要强，不是吗？”

“但我们不能留下活口。”Thor用镊子夹出了Loki伤口中的碎片，军火商在倒地之前也同样打伤了Omega，“我的计划能将损失降到最少，你本来不用受伤。”“你的计划？”Loki的语调尖锐了起来，抽回了Thor手里的胳膊，“你的计划就是让我永远躲在你身后，把我当成个一事无成的Omega！”

“我只是想保护你，你是我带出雪山的，我得负……”“我不需要，Thor。”

Loki仿佛在营地中消失了，他呆在属于自己的那一处营帐中，陷入冬眠了一半足不出户。Thor也从来没有对任何人低过头，他直到拔营的前一晚才犹豫再三去找Loki。

“我们明晚就要离开了，”Thor僵立着抱臂，Loki背对着他蜷缩在床上没有吭声，“你有什么需要带走的东西么？”“......没有。”Loki沙哑异常的声音吓了Thor一跳，alpha掰过他的肩才发现Omega满脸潮红，呼出的气息中都是浓郁的信息素。

“你这么多天就一直忍着？”Thor这才想起如果发情期得不到纾解，会对Loki产生多大的伤害，“你怎么就不会来找我？”“我不会被你驯服，”Loki咬紧牙关不让自己扑上去，alpha清冽强悍的信息素足以让他发狂，“你是个混蛋，Thor。”

alpha没有再徒劳地争辩下去，他几近凶暴地啃咬撕扯着omega的皮肤和嘴唇，布料厚实的衣服在他掌下如同纸片般被撕碎。Loki闷哼了一声，毫不含糊地用腿缠住了alpha的腰，肉体和骨骼沉闷地撞击在一起，皮带和外套摩擦的声音沙沙做响。

暴躁的omega让Thor腾不出手来动作，他用皮带套住了Loki的脖颈，另一头拴在了床杆上。Loki愤怒地嘶叫了一声，咣地一下踹上了Thor的小腹，然后被alpha再一次捆住了双手。

“人类一般这样对付驯服不了的野兽。”雇佣兵的左脸被Loki挠出了一条深而长的血痕，alpha的凶性完全被激发了出来，他毫无预警地架起了omega不断挣扎的双腿，直接肏进了那个湿软紧绷的肉穴。

“操你……啊！”Loki音调异常地哀鸣了一声，尾音却因为一波又一波袭来的快感而止不住地上扬。Thor重而深地肏弄了几十下后突然停了下来，将栓在床杆上的皮带缠在了自己的手上，左手扣住了omega难耐扭动的腰，“你放开……哈嗯！呃！”

“下次仔细点你的小命，”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵低沉地呢喃，扣着腰的手掌却毫不客气地打了一下omega浑圆的臀部，“别让我后悔把你带出来。”

“我已经后悔认识你了。”Loki天生便赋有能够轻易激怒Thor的本事，他毫不客气的反击让alpha再一次打了自己的屁股，omega终于忍不住痛呼了一声，绞着alpha性器的肉穴本能地紧缩，夹得Thor忍不住深挺了进去，“啊！嗯哈……嗯！”

alpha粗喘着又开始了新一轮的操干，粗糙的手掌不断揉捏着omega红肿饱满的臀肉。Loki已经被肏懵了，蜷着被绑住的手支离破碎地呜咽，大开的腿根被Thor的胯骨涨得通红，勃起的性器在alpha的小腹上蹭出湿漉漉的水痕。

Thor还没肏进生殖腔就射了一次，汗淋淋地卸下力压在了omega身上。Loki推了推Thor，两眼红红地看着他。Thor叹了口气，亲吻着omega汗湿的鼻尖，解开了捆绑着他的皮带，结果迎面就风声虎虎地重重挨了一拳。

Loki这一拳用尽了全力，打得Thor半个身子都偏了过去，然后便精疲力尽地瘫倒在了床铺上，连alpha发了狠地咬上他后颈的腺体都只是短促地喘了一声。

Thor低声咒骂了一句，卡着Loki的腰将他翻了过去，从后面肏进了omega因为被标记而敞开的生殖腔，大开大合地进出了起来。攀上巅峰的omega终于拔高了音调呻吟起来，修长分明的手指攥紧了灰白色的床单。

“我们要个孩子吧，Loki。”Thor湿吻着omega旧伤新伤层叠的肩胛，Loki动了动胳膊，握住了alpha撑在他耳侧的手掌，十指相握，“一窝小雪貂也好，我不想再一个人过了。”

但只有你，能成为我的致命弱点。

“嗯？”Loki闭着眼睛嗅了嗅Thor的颈窝，omega的小腹微鼓，在alpha退出时有乳白的液体流下了腿根，“我没打算不生啊，怀孕后我的发情期就能结束了。”

“唔，”Thor起身背对着Loki穿衣服，语调虽然平淡，但嘴角已经快要咧到了耳根，“那你四个月后再怀吧？”

“……滚。”

Thor在纽约的市中心有一处房产，这里对身份敏感对雇佣兵来说太过人多口杂，他本想在增值后换购它处，但Loki对纽约的繁华和便利十分喜爱，两人便半定居了下来。

fury为Loki安排了合法的身份，Loki在看见“已婚”那一栏时一声不吭地略了过去，因为在家中而随意耷拉着的尾巴却不着痕迹地晃了晃。

两人打闹热辣的同居生活维持了两个多月，Thor发现Loki有在床垫下藏东西的癖好，做爱时喜欢咬人，生活作息极其不规律，还喜欢半夜在被窝里把脚丫子踩在他的肚子上。

“你能不能考虑一下我的感受？”Thor忍不住捏着Loki的下巴训他，omega眯着眼不急不躁地看着他，把毛茸茸的尾巴搭在了Thor的手心。

雇佣兵手感极好地摸了摸，消气了。

第三个月的时候，Loki怀孕了。精力旺盛的omega一夜之间变得永远都昏昏欲睡，赖在Thor的怀里一步都不肯挪。而Thor带Loki去产检的时候，发现他腹中至少有3个胎儿！

“这是我的头胎，”Loki一点都不感到意外，他的食量大了很多，清空冰箱已经是日常，“否则一般能生六七个，我本来有五个兄弟姐妹，不过都跑了或者被抓了。”

“我明天就去结扎！”Thor一想到要同时面对三个或者更多哇哇大哭的婴儿，就觉得头皮发麻，他向来追求质量而非数量，“生三个够了，Loki。”

“哦，”omega舔了舔勺子，有些遗憾地撇了撇嘴，“我尽量。”

—未完待续。


End file.
